The Date
by KKmarie2121
Summary: A SonAmy request by Samantha27. SonicxAmy. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's great to be back writing for FanFiction and DeviantArt again. Sorry for the long hiatus, I've been very busy, but I've been trying to get back on here for a while now. I have some things planned for the future, so stay tuned!**

This story was requested by Samantha27. Please enjoy and review! I appreciate your comments!

XXXXX

The Date

Chapter 1

"Let's get this over with," I tell myself hopelessly. I force my feet to walk up the small and narrow dirt path that leads to Amy's house, kicking the dirt and tiny rocks along the way. Man, at the rate I'm going you'd think there was lead or something in my sneakers. Trust me, walking this slow _usually_ drives me insane, but considering what I'm walking toward, going slow isn't such a bad idea.

I eventually make it to Amy's door, and I can't help but cringe. I'm not looking forward to this. I'm _really_ not looking forward to this. I had told Amy that, to make up for all the times I abandoned those dates she always plans for the two of us, I would take her out on an actual date. I figured it would be the best way to apologize to her since, even though I always had good reason to cut her dates short (you know, when Eggman starts tearing up the city, stuff like that) and she knows that I would never intentionally abandon her, she gets really upset – and _angry_, let's not forget – when I leave her hanging. So I knew this would be the only way to make it up to her. Of course, she absolutely _loved_ the idea, which is more than I can say for myself. I'm really just doing this for her sake… and to get rid of the guilt I feel every time I ruin her dates. She really knows how to send a hedgehog on a guilt trip.

"C'mon Sonic, the door ain't gonna knock on itself," I sigh, and I shakily give a few knocks on her door. Barely seconds later I hear her bubbly and cheery voice call out through the door, "I'll be right there, Sonic!" I can tell just by those few words that she's really excited for this date. This is gonna be a longday.

I give another hopeless sigh and cross my arms as I wait for Amy to come out. Like I said, I really don't wanna be here. There are so many other things I'd rather be doing right about now, but instead I'm forced to go on a make-up date so Amy won't be mad because I missed her actual dates. I don't know what it is but… dates just aren't my thing. Sitting around eating dinner together… holding hands… talking about our _feelings_… it just isn't me. Maybe I'm not the romantic type… I'm not sure, but I'm not looking forward to our date tonight. But, if it'll make Amy happy (and remove the guilt that's crushing my heart) I'm willing to make the sacrifice. Since it's just a little date I didn't think I needed to get all fancy and everything, so I'm just in my fur, quills smoothed back and such. Eh, I think I look pretty good all things considered.

Amy still hasn't come out, and I start tapping my foot on the ground. I'll admit, I'm a pretty impatient guy. I really just wanna get this date over with as soon as possible. What could she be doing in there?! It's just a date! It's nothing to go crazy over! Well, at least to me it isn't…

Finally her door opens and what it reveals nearly blinds me. The first thing I see is glitter – bright blue, shining, glowing, blinding glitter that sparkles when the sun hits it. The second thing I see is Amy. She's wearing a royal blue (wonder where she got the idea to wear blue) dress with glittering sequins on the top and ruffles on the skirt, with plain black pumps. Her hair is different than how she usually wears it: it's pinned up with a few strands hanging loose and her bangs are free of her red headband. She even has on a little makeup.

The only thing I can think about is how beautiful she looks. I've never seen her look so beautiful before, it's unbelievable! She laughs a little and I realize I must be staring at her, so I try my best to compose myself. "Amy… you look nice…" I say stupidly, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

She gives another laugh in that bubbly voice of hers. Her voice is always so bubbly and sweet; I swear sometimes I think it's made of actual sugar. She says softly, "Thank you, Sonic. I figured since this is our first actual date I should dress my best!" She looks me up and down. "I see you decided to dress casually," she giggles again, and I feel blood rush to my cheeks. After seeing how fancy she dressed and how un-fancy I dressed, I feel embarrassed to say the least. My hands try to cover my body as if being naked is a sin, despite the fact that I usually don't wear clothes anyway. "Sorry, I… I didn't think… I mean…" I try to say, acting even more stupid than before. I'm pretty bad at this dating thing, aren't I?

But she shakes her head at me. "It's okay, Sonic. I don't mind. You ready to go?"

I'm ready to get this over with, I think to myself, but I tell her, "Sure, let's go," as she closes and locks her door behind her. She grabs my hand and I literally have to fight the urge to pull my hand away. It feels awkward, and weird, but since it _is_ a date I let her hold my hand as we walk down the path. I have a feeling I'm gonna be doing a lot more than hand-holding before the night is over…

**XXXXX**

"You know Sonic, I'm really glad you decided to take me out," Amy says sweetly.

"Sure thing, Amy," I say emotionlessly.

"I've been looking forward to this date all week!" she nearly screams in excitement.

"Me too," I lie, hoping she can't tell I'm lying.

We walk down the road, still hand in hand, to a little restaurant not far from Amy's house where we decided to get dinner. If it isn't already apparent, Amy's as cheerful and happy as ever, while I'm secretly praying to Chaos for this day to be over.

"This is going to be great, Sonic! Just the two of us! No distractions!"

"Uh huh," I barely manage to say, only half-paying attention to her. I think she notices my disinterest because she stops talking and silence starts to settle in as we walk. Wow, way to make your date feel bad, Sonic, and you've only been dating for five minutes! Since I feel like a total jerk now, I try my best to make her feel better. "I really like your… dress, Amy," I tell her, which is the truth. I really like how she looks. Not only does she look incredibly pretty, but she looks so mature, too. It's a really cute look for her, I have to admit. "Aww, thanks Sonic. I thought you would like it."

Thankfully we make it to the restaurant before anymore awkwardness can settle in and I quickly grab a table outside on the patio. When the waiter finally comes I don't hesitate to order and I urge Amy to order just as fast. I'm ready to get this date started and finished!

Unfortunately as we wait for our food we're faced with some more awkward silence. I take a sip of my water.

"This is a nice place, isn't it Sonic?" Amy asks me, looking around the patio.

"Yep," I say, taking another sip.

"I heard the food is really good here, too," she says.

"Yep," I say, taking another sip.

"It's such a nice day out, huh?" she asks.

"Yep," I say, taking another sip, but my glass is empty. "Man, where's that waiter? We've been waiting forever!"

"Sonic, we've only been waiting for two minutes."

"They're really slow here!"

"Well, the slower they are, the better the food tastes. Besides, why do you want the food to come so quickly?"

The real reason I want the food to come quickly is because I want to move this date along as fast as possible. But since I can't tell her that, I try to think up a reason. "Because I'm starving!"

"You just ate a basket-full of bread and two glasses of water!" she says, gesturing toward the empty basket and empty glass on the table.

I cross my arms. "Yeah, well it didn't fill me up!" To tell the truth, I am pretty stuffed. But Amy doesn't need to know that.

The food finally comes (finally!) and even though I'm already pretty full I manage to finish my plate in just a few minutes. I look up at Amy to see how far along she is: she's barely halfway through her gigantic plate of food. "Wow, Sonic, you eat just as fast as you run!" she says, slowly taking a small bite of her food and slowly chewing it.

Like I said, this is going to be a long, long day.  
**  
XXXXX**

By the time Amy FINALLY finishes her meal I'm about ready to jump out a window. She didn't even finish all of it! She took almost an hour to eat less than half of her dinner! Ugh! She puts the rest in a bag and we head out into the early evening. The sun is just about to set so the sky is a pretty purple-pink color. A cool summer breeze brushes against our fur. It's a really beautiful night. I wish I wasn't spending it stuck on this date, though.

"Well, that was some good food, wasn't it Amy?" I say, trying my best to not make it sound like I'm ending our date.

"Yeah, it was. I'm stuffed. Ooh, let's get some ice cream!" She grabs my hand and practically drags me toward a nearby ice cream shop. Good, I think to myself, ice cream is nice and quick. We're moving this nightmare of a date right along.

We both choose vanilla ice cream cones (go figure) and not unlike my dinner I don't hesitate to eat it up. In my mad rush to finish the frozen dairy treat my mouth and face become full of ice cream, and Amy starts to laugh at me. But before I can lick it off Amy leans in and licks it off for me, giggling. "Amy, that's gross!" I tell her, wiping my face off. To be honest, I kinda liked it, but I'm not gonna let her know that. "Oh, Sonic, I'm just playing around!" she giggles, taking another lick of her ice cream.

Oh, so she wants to play around, huh? Well, I can play around, too! I might as well have some fun on this date, right? She takes another lick and I slowly place my hand under her cone without her noticing, and I bump the cone up so her ice cream hits her in the face. "Sonic!" she yells, wiping the ice cream off her mouth and chin. I reach in to try and lick it off of her but she stops me. "What are you doing?!" she asks angrily, but laughing.

"I'm just playing around," I say as innocently as possible.  
**  
XXXXX  
**  
After a lot more licking and shoving of ice cream cones in each other's faces, we finish our dessert and head out into the evening. The sun has almost set and a dark red sky is being erased by a dark-grey night sky. Still such a beautiful night.

Okay, so we had dinner. Check. We had dessert. Check. We even managed to have a little fun, which I wasn't expecting. Check. I think this was a pretty decent date, don't you?

"So, Amy…" I begin, all too ready to end this date.

"Oh, Sonic, look! They're playing music in the park! And dancing, too! Oh, let's go dance!" Again, before I can respond she grabs me and pulls me into the park, which is filled with music and dancing. I guess this date isn't over yet…

Don't get me wrong, I love dancing, if that dancing is breakdancing. But slow dancing with another person? Not my forte. But since I'm dragged into the middle of the park before I have the chance to protest, I suppose a little dancing can't hurt. And _then_ the date can be over with.

"C'mon Sonic, don't you know how to dance?!" Amy asks, trying to place my hands in the correct spots on her body. "Not exactly," I answer, which is the truth. When my hands are finally in the right places (and man does it feel awkward) she starts moving back and forth. I do likewise, but I end up stepping on her.

"No, don't move like that! Move like this!" She tries to show me how to dance but my dancing just looks like bizarre wobbling back and forth. "Keep your hands where I put them!" she says, correcting my hands over and over again.

"Amy, this isn't working out. I suck at slow dancing," I tell her hopelessly.

"You just need to get the hang of it!" I step on her some more, on accident of course.

After a lot more wobbling and failure we decide to call it quits. I couldn't be happier since now this date can finally end. And it's about time, too!

**XXXXX**

Let's see: I apologized to Amy, took her out on a date so she wouldn't be mad at me, we had a good time, all is forgiven, I don't feel guilty anymore, she's happy, I'm happy, everything's golden! We start walking toward her house and I can't help but have a bounce in my step as we walk down the road. We're still holding hands, and soon I notice that Amy has slowed her pace, to the point where I'm almost dragging her behind me in order to keep up with my much faster stride. We're almost to her house when Amy stops completely, still holding my hand, forcing me to stop, too.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I ask, slowly edging her to walk but to no avail. She looks at me with deep concern painted in her eyes, looking like she's about to cry. Uh oh. Did I do something wrong?

She tightens her grip on my hand. "You know, Sonic, I'm really glad you took me out on this date…" she says softly and carefully, as if each word is made of glass that she's trying not to break. I give her a quizzical look.

"Well sure, Amy. I took you out on this date because I felt bad for deserting you so many times. I wanted to make you feel better." And I think I achieved that, didn't I? She feels better, doesn't she? Doesn't she? … Does she?

She sighs to herself, and I can't help but feel responsible for that sad sigh. "Yeah, I know. You only did this to make up for all those other dates."

"So, what's the matter?" I see water start to form in her eyes, but it could just be the light of the moon making her eyes glisten. At least, I hope it's the moon, and not…

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, Sonic," she tells me sadly, looking down at the ground.

That catches me off guard. "Sorry? Why are you sorry, Amy? You didn't do anything wrong." Aside from the water and concern there's also pain in her eyes, which sends a knife straight through me. She looks as if she was just broken in half. What just happened? Why is she so upset all of the sudden?

"I'm sorry that I forced you to go on a date with me. I know deep down you don't really want to be here…"

Wow. If that didn't just send a dozen more knives through my heart… and I think that because it's the truth it hurts that much more. It's true I didn't really wanna go on this date, but I didn't want to hurt Amy in the process. I didn't think I was hurting her! But I did hurt her. She's hurt worse than when I abandoned her on all those other dates. I didn't mean to make her feel that way…

"I'm sorry if I made you feel obligated to take me out, Sonic," she says quietly, and a tear falls off her cheek. That single tear sends so many waves of pain through me that it's a miracle I'm still standing. Knowing that I'm the cause of that tear makes me feel like a heartless, selfish, and most of all _stupid_ jerk. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…"

"No, Amy!" I almost scream at her, angry with myself that I made her think all of this and feel this way. "Don't apologize! You didn't force me to do anything! I took you out because I wanted to make you happy. I'm sorry that I made you think I didn't want to be here."

"But you _didn't_ want to be here, did you?"

"Well… I'd be lying if I said I was looking forward to this date," I tell her, the statement practically dripping in honesty. She looks away from me and cries some more, and I grab her arm and pull her closer to me slightly. "But I'd also be lying if I said I didn't care about you. I never meant to hurt you, Amy. I swear! I didn't really think much of this date at all! It was just a way to make you feel better."

"Is that all this was to you, Sonic? Just an apology?"

"I…" I try my best to answer but I can't, because she already answered for me. This date _was _just an apology. A big, forced, rushed, careless apology. To me. But to Amy it was much more than that. And by the number of tears that fall from her face, this date must have meant something much, much, _much_ bigger than just an apology.

Seeing Amy this way nearly kills me. I can tell this isn't her usual "woe is me" crying and pouting. I didn't just run away from her date this time; I completely damaged it. I never meant to hurt her, not in the slightest. I wrap my arms around her crying form and hug her tightly, trying desperately to show all my care and concern in that one little hug. Thankfully, she hugs me back.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. This date was supposed to be special, for the both of us. Not just some make-up date. But instead of making it special I just made it into some messed up atrocity of a date. I'm sorry I ruined everything for you."

She wipes some tears from her face and I help her wipe the rest. "It's okay, Sonic. And it's not only your fault. It's mine, too. I guess all those dates I planned in the past were pretty stupid, anyway. How can you not feel obligated when I made you feel so guilty for leaving me all those times? I'm sorry."

"It's alright." We hug again, letting go all of the remorse and mistakes and sadness we're both feeling through the simple, comforting touch. I feel a cold breeze blow through my quills, making me realize how late it's gotten. How long have we been talking?! The moon is high in the pitch black sky, and the air is cold and bitter. But even though it's late, and even though this "date" (if we can even call it that anymore) is over, I don't want to leave Amy. I don't know why, but I don't want to leave her. I want to stay here with her. I feel that if I leave her I might hurt her again. And after seeing how she just fell apart due to my own stupidity and carelessness, I couldn't bare to see her break for a second time.

Since everything's closed because it's so late there's not much else we can do besides going to Amy's house, but I want to stay in this beautiful, cold darkness with her. I don't know why, but I do, and I think she does too, since she's still clinging to me. And since I'm the one who ruined this date for her, I know that it's my responsibility to make it up to her. And this time, what we do won't just be an apology. It'll actually mean something. I'll make sure it does.

**XXXXX**

Feel free to review, unless you want to read Chapter 2 and then review the whole story. Either way, thanks for reading, and enjoy Chapter 2! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Date**

Chapter 2

We're still holding each other as the night grows darker and the wind becomes even more bitter. But being wrapped in each other's arms seems to block out the darkness and the chill. Amy has stopped crying so I guess she's forgiven me for unintentionally hurting her, and I'm grateful for that. But I haven't forgiven myself yet, and I don't know if I ever could. To me, there is no greater sin than hurting the ones I care about most. When I see my friends in pain, no matter if I caused that pain or not, a sharp, relentless, and terrible force wraps around me and suffocates me. I love my friends. I care for them. I would die for them. And of course, Amy is no exception. So when I saw her broken and hurt, that sharp and terrible force nearly killed me. There is no way in Mobius that I would ever let her feel that pain again.

I don't want to let go of her. I feel like my arms are the only thing keeping her from falling apart. This whole time I'm thinking to myself, why do I feel this way? Is it solely because I hurt her? Or something more? Either way, I know I need to make it up to her. Yeah, that's all I seem to be doing nowadays, but I don't care. Amy deserves the date she had hoped for. The date she thought she was getting. The date I completely obliterated. The date that I didn't give her. The date that I should've given her.

"C'mon, Amy," I tell her, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her along with me.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" she asks.

I look into her eyes with so much sincerity she must think I'm crazy. "I'm giving you the date you deserve."

"You don't need to do that, Sonic. I understand-"

I cut her off, but I don't mean to. "No, Amy. I do need to. I feel horrible for what I did to you tonight, so I'm going to give you the date I should have given you before."

"But where are we going?"

"There's someplace I want to show you."

"What place?"

"You'll see."

**XXXXX**

We walk for what seems like hours in the darkness of the night. We're lonely, and cold, and even scared, I'll admit, but having Amy this close to me erases some of the intimidation the night brings. I'm sure she feels the same way, because as we walk deeper into the forest just outside of town she's inching closer and closer to me until I find my arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head on my shoulder. Our positions still feel awkward to me but I ignore the feeling and instead try to enjoy having her so close to me.

"Sonic, please tell me where we're going."

"I said, you'll see when we get there."

"But we've been walking forever!"

"We're almost there." It's true we have been walking for quite a while. I didn't think it would take this long to get there; whenever I used to come to this place I always ran, but Amy doesn't run as fast as me so we're stuck walking. Unless…

Without warning I pick Amy up and hold her bridal style. She gasps and almost falls out of my hands as she grabs onto me. "Sonic! What are you-!"

"You said you were tired of walking, so this'll get us there much faster." I hold her close to me and take off, a burst of cold wind slamming against our faces instantly. Man, it feels so good to run. I should've done this sooner. The place I'm talking her to is a place I found on one of my adventures, sort of by accident. It's pretty far away (over 30 miles away, actually) in the middle of a secluded forest that sits in the middle of nowhere. Really, it's just grass and forest for miles and miles. I think I'm the only person alive who knows this place exists, and I kept it that way. Until now, of course.

Finally, in the dead of night, we make it to the forest. I've only ever visited this place in the day so I wasn't aware of the haunting aura it gave in the nighttime. I set Amy down so we could continue walking but both of us hesitate to enter the complete blackness that was the forest.

"What is this place? Why did you bring me here?" Amy asks me, and I can sense a little fear in her voice as she scoots closer to me.

"Because there's someplace I want to show you," I tell her, while in my mind I'm trying to persuade myself to enter the forest. I grab her hand. She grips my hand like a vice.

"But it's just a forest. I've seen plenty of forests before." She starts backing away slowly, her eyes shifting and searching the area. I can't lie, I'm doing the same, but at least I'm better at hiding it than she is.

"No, the forest isn't what I want to show you. What's_ inside_ the forest is why I brought you here."

She looks at me in disbelief. "You wanna go _**inside **_that thing? No way. Take me home!" She turns around and starts walking but I hold her in place.

"Amy, please, I promise you'll love what I'm about to show you. I really want you to see it. Please?" She turns around after hearing my plea and glares at the forest in front of us. "I'll be with you the hold time," I say hopefully, tightening my grip on her hand. "Please?" I think she can tell how desperate I am to fix this "date" that I ruined, for her eyes soften and she sighs.

"Okay. Let's go. But _don't_ let go of my hand!"

"I won't." And we enter the forest. We start out walking. But then we find ourselves running. I guess our fear got the both of us, and we're running and gasping and whipping our heads back and forth and looking all around us. We can hear each other's hearts beating hard and fast. Eventually we make it to the middle of the forest and reach a clearing. Beyond the clearing is the place I want to show her. But I want her to be surprised. So…

"Close your eyes."

"Absolutely not!"

"Please…?"

"…Fine." She closes her eyes and holds onto my entire body, and I slowly walk us forward. When we make it to the place I'm so astounded and surprised by what I see that I almost forget to say,

"Open your eyes."

**XXXXX**

The first thing Amy sees almost blinds her. She squints her eyes and I hear her gasp in shock. Sitting in the middle of this place is a small, shallow pond, which is the first thing our eyes are drawn to. The light of the moon and the stars create an illuminating, sparkling film on the water. We're staring at a sea of white glitter, with waves that gently move back and forth and make the glitter practically dance. It's pretty small; the whole pond fits perfectly in the middle of this place, surrounded by what can only be described as "absolute beauty." Encircling the pond are trees of all kinds. Some are overflowing with white and pink orchids that are encased with a literal silver lining via the moonlight. Some are filled with bright pink blossoms harboring the same silver glow. The rest are fruit trees such as apple, lemon, orange, peach, and banana trees. Beneath the trees are rose bushes with some of the brightest red roses we've ever seen, accompanied with vibrant flowers of all shapes and colors. This whole scene is back dropped by the forest we just left, and it's almost as if the dark, tall trees of the forest are protecting this tiny place with trees much smaller therefore the moonlight can shine through. Above us is the dark-blue, silvery sky. Being in this place makes me feel like I'm not on Mobius anymore. It's so secluded, so intimate, I don't feel like I'm anywhere anymore, but here.

Like I said before, I've only ever been to this place in the daytime. I had no idea it could look this beautiful. I can't tear my eyes away from this scenic paradise. But then something just as beautiful brings me back into reality.

"Sonic, I've never seen such a beautiful place! It's absolutely amazing! I can't believe a place like this exists!" her voice is bubbly and sweet again, as she walks closer to the pond and admires the beauty of this heaven. The moon illuminates us as it did the pond, and a silver aura outlines our figures. The cool breeze blows some white orchids from the trees and they swirl around us before landing at our feet. Amy's twirling as her smile grows wider and wider and she laughs. "How did you find this place?!" she asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I just kinda happened upon it one day while I was looking for one of the Emeralds. Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It's incredible!" she stops twirling and stares at me, panting for air after all her twirling. "Thank you for bringing me here, Sonic. I'll admit I was scared at first, but… I'm glad you showed me this place." She grabs both my hands in hers and smiles, and I feel myself melt in her smile.

"You're welcome, Amy. I knew you'd like it."

"I_ love_ it."

We scope out the rest of this place and find only more beauty. Flowers of all colors and fallen leaves of all colors lace the ground and it's as if we're stepping on rainbows. Amy takes a branch from one of the trees of pink leaves and shakes it so a cascade of leaves falls around her. She spins around in the leaves and grabs me to spin along with her. We're laughing and spinning and blinded by so much pink that I trip over a rock and fall back, bringing her along with me. I end up on my back covered in leaves with her on top of me, giggling like crazy, with just as many leaves in her hair and on her dress. Before I even feel the sudden rush of blood in my cheeks she scoots off of me and we lean back on a tree, taking in this incredible place. We're so tired from laughing and spinning that all we can do is pant. I shake some of the orchids out of my quills and she does the same, and soon a large puddle of pink and white surrounds us.

"Oh, Sonic – pant – I wish I could – pant – stay here forever…" Amy says, mesmerized.

"Me – pant – too…" I reply. I can feel my stomach growl slightly, and it must have been loud since Amy looks at me and laughs. "I guess all that running made me hungry…" I say sheepishly. Curse me and my high metabolism…

She giggles some more but then gasps. "Oh! I still have some dinner left over…" She takes out the bag of her leftover food from the restaurant earlier. "…if you want that." The food smells enticing and even though it's pretty late (extremely late, to be exact) I am fairly hungry, so I grab the bag from her. "Thanks," I tell her, and then I ask, "You want any?" because knowing me, I'll probably eat all her leftovers.

"Sure, it's been a while since we last ate, anyway." I wonder how long it's been since we were at the restaurant. Over three or four hours, at least. We both seem to lost track of time. But it doesn't really matter, anyway. This place seems to remove time from reality.

We both pick off the last of her food, and even though it's cold we don't seem to care. Sitting on the plush bed of leaves we made, side-by-side, holding the container of food together and picking at it with our fingers seems more natural and even less awkward then when we were at the restaurant. It's like we're doing it all over again, but this time it feels right. Our fingers keep touching the same piece of food so we're constantly in a battle between who should get the piece we both aimed for. Trying to be a gentleman (the gentleman I should've been earlier) I always let her have the piece and each time she takes it and says, "Thank you," in that sugary voice. Her voice is just so happy and sweet, I don't know why I'm so drawn to it.

As we eat we're still admiring the beauty that surrounds us. "Was that Emerald here, then?" she asks me, chewing her food.

"No, it was beyond this forest," I tell her.

"What's beyond this forest?" she asks.

"Nothing," I say, taking another bite.

"Nothing," she repeats, swallowing. "The perfect place for an Emerald to be, huh?"

"I thought so, too." We both laugh. She stops eating for a while and I notice I'm still eating what's left of her leftovers. "You must have been really hungry, huh?" she asks me, giggling.

The blood rushes to my cheeks again, and I embarrassingly take the last bite of her food. "Sorry…" I say stupidly, my cheeks burning. She giggles again. "It's okay," she tells me.

**XXXXX **

My cheeks are STILL burning when Amy looks up at the trees that have giant fruits growing on them. "Wow, those fruits look delicious! You want one?" she picks off two giant peaches for us. She bites into her peach and I see her face explode in delight while she "mmmm's" and "yummm's" from the tasty fruit. Her eyes close and she leans back on the tree and takes another bite of her peach, her face exploding again in absolute delight. It's so weird, it almost looks like she's…

Whoa. Let's not go there, Sonic, I tell myself, my cheeks still burning, and to force my eyes away from Amy's food-filled pleasure I take a bite of my own peach. Immediately the blood in my cheeks disappears and is promptly replaced by what I assume is the same delight Amy was (and still is) feeling. This peach is the best peach I've ever tasted. It's the best _thing_ I've ever tasted. And I don't even like peaches! But it's so juicy, so fresh, so delicious, I can't get enough of it.

"Oh my God, Sonic, this peach is the best I've ever tasted!" Amy exclaims, taking another bite. Her eyes close again and she fills up with more food-filled pleasure while I'm still forcing myself to look away. But I can't. Her delight is just as tantalizing as the peach I'm indulging. I see some of the juice leak out of the corner of her mouth but I think she's too preoccupied with her own indulgence to notice. It reminds me of the ice cream we had earlier, and how she licked off the melted cream that was on my chin. I feel a grin crawl onto my face. She won't be expecting this, I say to myself. Swallowing my little piece of heaven I scoot even closer to her until our bodies are touching, and before she knows it my tongue is on her chin licking the peach juice.

Wow. Just wow. The juice is even better than the actual fruit. But while I'm sinking myself into that pleasurable juice I feel Amy jump and gasp. I guess she didn't think I would get her back for that ice cream earlier.

"Sonic, is that all you think about? Licking food off of other people's faces?" she sounds angry, but by the smile on her face and that look in her eyes I can tell she's only pretending to be upset. I think she actually kinda liked it. I think I actually kinda liked it, too.

"You did it to me before!" I say, glad that she can't deny what she did.

She gives me a glare, and I can't help but glare back at her. "Yeah, but at least I know how to do it without being gross!" she says matter-of-factly, crossing her arms and looking proud. I laugh at her. "Are we really getting into this again?" I joke, mocking her disposition.

"Well, you started it!" "No, I didn't, you did, with the ice cream!" "But that was before! This is now!" "You still started it!" This goes on for a while, until my appetite gets the best of me and I have to take another bite of my pleasure-inducing fruit. I chew the fruit in her face, acting like a child, which makes her mad. I think I'm having too much fun with this fruit. Some of it falls out of my mouth, and again, before I can deal with it myself, I feel a tongue lick it up for me, along with some giggling. But this time, I notice that it doesn't feel as weird as it felt before. It feels… kinda nice. I let her lick off the rest of it, even though my arms are in the position to push her away. But I don't push her away. I let her lick off the rest.

"See?" she licks her lips, "It's not gross when _I _do it!" She finishes the last piece of her peach and reaches for another couple of them.

"That _was _gross!" I blatantly lie. It didn't seem gross at all. It felt… good. Why did it feel good? It shouldn't feel good, should it? But it does… She hands me another peach but I'm still not finished with my first. I let all the juice fall out of my mouth thinking (hoping) that she'll lick it off again, but she's too interested in her own fruit to notice my messy, sticky face. But I want her to lick it off again. I…liked the feeling. It sounds so wrong, I know, but I liked the feeling! I liked it when she licked the ice cream off, too! I want that to happen again. It even sounds wrong when I say it in my head, but I liked it!

Without even realizing it my tongue is somehow on her mouth again and before I know it I'm licking more delicious peach juice; the feeling is incredible. She immediately backs away and shouts something, but I'm too busy licking her face to stop. "Sonic, are you crazy or something?!" she yells, wiping the stickiness now on her face. "I'm just playing around!" I say like I said before, and try to go in for another lick, but she stops me, and starts licking _my_ face instead. Yes! Finally! Again I let her lick the rest off, secretly enjoying the feeling. I really, _really_ love this feeling, and I feel like I shouldn't love it, but I do. It's weird; it's gross; why are we doing it? But then I think, we aren't doing anything wrong, right? We're just licking peach juice off each other's mouths… Nothing wrong there, right? We're just "playing around." It's just fun. Fun little playing around. So why shouldn't I love it? It isn't wrong. It isn't wrong! I feel so convinced. It isn't wrong! It's just fun! It isn't wrong!

…yeah it is. It's wrong. It's so incredibly wrong. You wanna know why it's wrong? Because as we're both immersed in our licking, before I – well both of us, I guess – even notice what we're doing, our lips connect for the briefest of moments. And we aren't licking peach juice off of each other when our lips touch. We're not licking at all.

We're kissing.

**XXXXX **

I welcome back the blood in my cheeks and I also welcome something brand new but I'm gonna ignore it for the moment (and also try to hide it with my legs). Instantly I pull my mouth away and wipe it clean, and she does the same. Our eyes are wide with surprise and confusion, but she doesn't look mad. Do I look mad? I don't think so… I sit back down so my legs are crossed, and scratch the back of my head which I am prone to do when I goof up. "I-I'm sorry, Amy," I say quietly, crossing my legs some more. I take a quick glance down. I realize that it's been there for a while, before the peaches even. Why is it there?! I know I was having fun, but I didn't think I was having _that_ kind of fun! I don't think she can see it, but I can certainly feel it.

She shakes the kiss off and shrugs. I thought for sure she would go nuts over my small and seldom show of affection toward her (which was not planned, mind you) but surprisingly she takes it understandingly. "It's okay. I guess we got a little carried away…" something in her voice makes that statement seem odd to me…She looks a little embarrassed but for the most part she's pretty calm. I on the other hand am disoriented and confused and feel like I'm inside out; and not to mention I have a problem that's only growing, quite literally. We sit in silence for a while, our appetite for peaches now destroyed. We throw them away. I can't even taste the peach anymore. I taste Amy's mouth instead. That's all I can taste, actually. And I _feel _something even more… obvious. I pray to Chaos that it goes away.

Out of nowhere Amy suggests, "You wanna go swimming in the pond?" and immediately a line is crossed. My heart skips a beat and I start to sweat. She wants to go swimming? Like, actual swimming? Right now, in the dead of night, while_ that_ just happened to us merely a minute ago?! Maybe she wants to get our minds off of that impromptu kiss. Two things stop me from answering her. The obvious one is that I can't swim, which she is aware of. The second one, even more obvious than the first, is that I have… _something_… that will probably show if I start swimming. Since she knows the first and I can't tell her the second, I remain quiet, while the _feeling_ keeps growing. I cross my legs some more.

She looks at me sympathetically. "I know you can't swim, but that's okay. The water isn't that deep at all! It probably only goes up to our hips! You'll be fine! And you can hang onto me the whole time." She's right; the water is very shallow, and having her to hold onto will make it much easier. But… that's not what I'm worried about.

Without waiting for my answer she starts undressing. She kicks off her shoes and slips off her dress to reveal a white bra and white panties. My legs can't cross anymore, unfortunately. And the _feeling _is intensifying. It almost hurts it's so intense. My heart skips a few more beats but I can feel even stronger beats somewhere _else_ on my body. Don't look at her, Sonic. Don't look at her. And for the love of Chaos, pray that she doesn't wanna go skinny dipping!

Luckily, she stays in her undergarments. Laughing she pulls me up on my feet and I feel all the… well, I feel _everything,_ shift toward my lower region. Grabbing my hand she walks toward the little pond and steps in, and I follow suit. And then I lose it. The kiss, the peaches, the _feeling_, everything, is swelling my mind and the moment I feel that water I lose it.

The only thing I can be thankful for is that the _feeling _is gone. Unfortunately it's replaced with complete and total fear. And fear can be just as embarrassing as the _feeling_. I jerk away from the pond but Amy keeps a firm grip on my arm. "Sonic, it's alright! I won't let you drown or anything!" she says this almost jokingly, because the water is too shallow to actually drown in. But I jerk away some more. And she hangs on to me some more. And I jerk away. And she hangs on. "Sonic, it's okay!" she says again, with even more persuasion weighing down her voice.

"Why do you want to go swimming, anyway?!" I ask a little too meanly, and I kick myself for sounding so angry. But with the shimmering water in front of me, and with the kiss that I can still feel on my lips, and with the _feeling_ that I just barely managed to rid myself of, and with Amy's beautiful half-naked body standing beside me, and with the beauty of this place we are standing in, and with the fear mixing with the kiss and the peaches and the _feeling_ and the kiss and her mouth and her laugh and her body and the fear and the kiss and this place and the beauty and the kiss and the kiss and the kiss… I lose it. I lose sense of reality. I lose sense of everything. For a moment I feel like I don't exist. My mind is still swollen from everything that just happened and now I feel emotions adding themselves to the swelling. But these emotions are unknown to me. They're emotions that I can't describe. I can't name them; I can't see them; I can't place them. But man do I feel them. And I don't know what they are…

I feel water on my ankles but these emotions (now completely taking over the swelling in my mind) are blocking out my reality. Was it the kiss? Was it the peaches? Was it this place? Was it the date I ruined? What are these emotions?! Why are they here?! There's water on my knees. I'm scared; I'm literally terrified. I'm trying to figure out these emotions but I can't. They're so strange and powerful and it's like they're suffocating me. They're as powerful as the painful force I feel whenever my friends are hurt. But this force I'm feeling right now isn't painful. It isn't painful at all. It's… it's love. I think this force is _love._ What is wrong with me?! I _hurt_ Amy and I feel this agonizing force, but when I _kiss_ Amy I feel this… loving force. A loving force… love. I'm feeling love.

Something snaps me back into reality. I see that Amy has walked us into the pond until the water reached our hips, just like she said. The whole time she held onto me, just like she said. And the whole time she helped me through it, just like she said. Like when she showed me how to dance. I wasn't a good partner in that feat, either, but I wasn't drowning in emotions when we were dancing, so cut me some slack.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Amy asks, swishing around in the water. As her beautiful body glistens with the sparkle of the water, and her pretty green eyes stare right into my green eyes, and as this whole beautiful scene plays out in front of me, these emotions and this loving force seem to solidify. They lock themselves deep inside of me, and I can tell they're not about to leave.

"Amy…" I can barely speak, my voice sounds rough and shaky. My fur is soaked and I'm shivering from the cold water, but the feeling only adds to the love. Everything around me, especially Amy, seems to add to this love. I'm almost scared to look at her beautiful face, smiling and laughing, but always so sincere and caring and thoughtful. If I stare at her too long I might burst from all this love. But dear Chaos is she beautiful. "Amy…" I say again, that one pretty word all I can let out. "What, Sonic?" she asks, and I can feel her lips as they move to form the words. I can still taste them on my own lips.

I'm not sure what to say. There's a million beautiful, poetic, inspiring things I'm sure I can say, but instead of saying _those_ things I say,

"I think I'm about to ruin our date again."

**XXXXX **

My lips are on hers before she can even blink, and I feel the soft wetness that I fell in love with only moments ago. This time we kiss for a little longer, but the kiss is still just as sloppy and unprepared as the first. She doesn't back away from me, but she doesn't contribute to the kiss either. I think she's just too confused and surprised to react to it. I finally pull away, and along with the taste of her mouth, I start to taste salt. I taste tears. Salty, cold, wet tears. And they're _my_ tears.

"Sonic…" she whispers, her mouth agape and her eyes as big as the moon that is enveloping us. We're standing hip-deep in the sparkling pond, staring at each other, confused, emotional, completely upside down and inside out. My love is still here, of course, continuously growing. And it's not the only thing growing now, if you catch my drift. "I'm sorry!" I say, trying to figure out why I'm crying. I think all this love is overflowing inside of me and its pouring out of me in the form of tears. "I'm so sorry, Amy! I didn't mean to-!" I want to say more but I can't, because I have no idea how she's going to react to all of this.

She shakes her head thoughtfully. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." She cups my cheek and wipes some tears from my face. Her eyes are so understanding, so sincere, so truthful… they're beautiful. She probably thinks my tears are out of embarrassment or fear. "But I have to ask: why are you kissing me so much?" There's only one answer for a question like that. And what's better: the answer is the _truth._

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Amy." All the love I'm feeling (and that other feelingI'm feeling) feel so right. Everything feels so right. I don't think it could ever feel wrong. I see her eyes spell disbelief and confusion, but most importantly, they spell love, too. And then they start to tear up. Is that _her_ love overflowing? "Sonic, do you mean that?" she's crying now, and both our tears drip off our faces and fall into the pond. Now I have to ask myself, Do I really mean that? These emotions, this love; is it all for her? I never thought I could feel this way about her but something tells me _yes,_ everything I'm feeling is for this beautiful pink hedgehog in front of me. There's no doubt in my mind; rather, there's pulsating love in my heart. I love her.

"Yes, Amy," I say shakily, not even sure if I'm pronouncing actual words. Whatever I'm saying, at least it's the absolute truth. "I really mean it." I kiss her again, and finally we kiss for a much longer time, and we both contribute to it. My arms wrap around her and pull her closer to me, and like before, I feel like I can't let go of her. This kiss, which we'll both count as our first kiss, since the other two didn't really count, is soft, sweet, and loving. We're wrapped inside each other with our mouths seemingly locked together, and only when we have to breathe do we finally pull away. I'll admit, I'm scared. I think Amy is too. This is new; different; unexpected; and pretty damn exciting if I do say so myself! I can't stop looking at her. I can't stop _thinking_ about her. It's as if she's consumed me entirely. I never felt this way about anyone before. The only thing I want right now is to be with her, and to love her. She is the only thing in the world right now. Even this paradise of a place we're in can't begin to compare to Amy's indescribable loveliness.

"Sonic…" she starts, struggling to speak. "I think I'm falling in love with you, too." Only Chaos knows what she could be feeling right now, and I can only hope that she's feeling the same unbelievable sensation of love that I'm feeling. This time_ she_ reaches in for a kiss, and it's like each kiss introduces a new level of love. This second kiss is passionate, fierce, sensual, and powerful. Her arms grow tighter around my torso and back as she tries to practically mold our lips into one. Oh yeah; she must be feeling _exactly _what I'm feeling.

I can feel myself growing in my lower regions, but this time I'm not ashamed and I don't try to hide it. I decide that, not unlike the tears that are still flowing out of me, that feeling down there is just another outlet for this immense love inside of me. Still trapped in this amazing kiss, my body reacts before my mind does, and I'm slowly pulling us out of the water. When we pull away to breathe our eyes are locked and we're panting. She's lying underneath me on her back, with me sort of on top of her. Her fur is wet from the pond, making it glisten and shine in the moonlight. Her body is incredible. I never noticed it before. Her perfect curves, delicate features, soft fur and smooth skin; I can't get enough of it. My hands are caressing every inch of her body and my mouth is doing likewise. Well, I shouldn't say _every _inch of her body, though. Although I'm trapped in this hazy spiral of love I still have enough self-control to stop myself from touching her more private areas. My hands overlook her breasts (although my eyes can't stop looking at them) and I don't even think about travelling under her belly button. So after much kissing and moaning and caressing the spots on her body that aren't so intimate, I'm sort of stuck wondering what to do next.

"Amy…" I'm not even sure what to say to her. What I want to ask is, Do you want me to go further? But then I wonder, Do I want _myself _to go further? Thankfully I think she understands. Her voice is soft and sincere as she says, "Sonic, I love you. I love you so, so much. I want you. I've always wanted you. But if you don't want this, that's okay too. We don't have to do this unless we both want it. I won't force you. I feel bad enough forcing you to go on this date with me. It's your choice." She gives me a reassuring kiss on the cheek, letting me know that whatever I plan to do will be alright by her. But I don't want to base the decision on myself. What I want right now is to make her happy, nothing more. And she's willing to go all the way. But am I? Everything inside of me, literally _everything_, is saying yes, I want this. These emotions and this love (and my erection) take control and convince me that I want this. Her sexy body laid out in front of me, and her sensual eyes telling me "I love you, and I want you" make the decision for me. All I want, all I ever want from now on, is to make her happy. And that's exactly what I plan to do.

I kiss her again, hesitantly sliding my tongue into her mouth, which she welcomes with moans and coos. Our bodies are rubbing against each other, wet and hot, and no doubt she can feel my erection. I can feel _her_ down there, and the blood comes back to my cheeks. She starts rubbing against me harder and faster, becoming enthusiastic in the kiss and holding me tightly. Every move she makes gets me so undeniably hard. I swear I feel like I'm turning into stone down there. I want her. Oh, Chaos I want her!

She slips off her bra to reveal plump pink breasts with hard little pink nipples. They're a perfect size, and just the sight of them almost makes me explode right then and there. My mouth finally leaves her lips and I slowly work my way down her neck and collarbone, kissing and biting softly. I never thought I could be this sexual or erotic, but here I am now fondling her breasts and licking her nipples. And it feels so fucking amazing! I can hear her moaning and I glance up at her. Her eyes are closed and her cheeks are red and hot. I guess she's a little embarrassed too, and it's understandable. I mean, this is all new to us. It's strange and silly and weird, but we love it. I'm still immersed in her breasts (this is my first time touching boobs, so right now I'm the equivalent of a prepubescent boy with his first nudie magazine) as I feel a hand rub my chest up and down. Amy smiles and I see more pleasure flood into her eyes. Now, I'm a pretty small hedgehog whose main weapon is his legs, so I don't have strong chest muscles compared to people like Knuckles or even Shadow. But those guys aren't here right now, now are they? So I'm glad that my arguably small chest muscles are enticing Amy.

She reaches up and kisses me while I start licking and kissing her smooth, small stomach. She has an incredible figure; how did I never notice it before?! Her hands are tangled in my quills and her legs are slowly wrapping around my body. The growing heat of our naked bodies keeps us warm in the chilly night air. Just having her body so close to me makes me that much harder. I've never felt so erect before, it's actually kinda painful to tell the truth! But then again every feeling I'm feeling is painful in some way, since everything I'm feeling is so new and different, and I welcome them greedily. I feel as if my lips are glued to her body; I can't stop kissing her. She's moaning even louder now, throwing her head back in pleasure. "Sonic…!" I hear her whisper, as she brings my face closer for another wet and passionate kiss. Waves of pleasure rush through my whole body; I feel like I'm on fire. I'm sweating and panting, and my actions are rough and even more sexual than before. I'm so excited and aroused that I'm almost humping her, my legs straddling her legs and our private areas so teasingly close to each other. We're both writhing and moaning, as if some invisible force is stopping us from going even further.

Well, there _is_ an invisible force stopping us from going even further, actually.  
**  
XXXXX**

It's no wonder to either of us why we still feel so embarrassed and awkward, with our movements and arousal nothing short of inexperienced and unsure. We're both virgins. Not just in the fact that we don't really know what we're doing, but also in the literal sense. Neither of us has had sex before. I doubt that either of us has even made it this far and done this much with someone else. I know I haven't. The most I've done is held a girl's hand, which used to be the epitome of awkward, until now of course. Now look at me: naked, horny, a full hard-on, straddled on top of Amy, kissing and licking and biting and moaning. And I think we both remember that we're still virgins when my face reaches below her belly button and our moaning and kissing stop at once. And then there's silence. And bated breath. And still a whole lot of arousal.

I'm surprised I still have enough sense and self-control to stop myself and ask Amy, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop right now if you want." I know she said it was my decision, but if she doesn't want to do it, there's no way I'm forcing her to do it. I can tell she's scared, and I'm scared too. The same question is branded in our minds: Should we give ourselves to each other? I don't have to think twice; my answer is yes. I love Amy. And that's not just the erection talking, that's my heart talking, and it's not talking, it's fucking screaming. I love Amy, more than anything, more than myself. I love her, I love her, I love her. And because I love her, I'll be okay with whatever answer she gives. I don't care about what I want anymore. I care about what she wants. But I have to make sure she absolutely, 100%, really, truly, wants this.

And that beautiful look in her eyes tells me her answer. She says sweetly, "Yes, Sonic. I want this. I want you. If there's anyone in the world I want to lose myself to it's you. I love you, Sonic." And we share another kiss. "I love you, Amy." We kiss, and kiss, and kiss. And when we're done giving our love to each other in the form of kisses, we're ready to give our love to each other in the best way possible.

I timidly move down her body until I reach her private area. With shaking hands I pull her white panties down to reveal her opening. My heart starts beating louder than ever, and I bite my lower lip in an attempt to stifle my obvious and plentiful nerves. I hear a nervous sigh come from my lover's mouth; she's just as scared as I am. It must feel pretty odd to be so completely exposed as she is, but when I look down I find that my own privates are just as exposed, so at least now we can share in the same embarrassment. Taking off my gloves I shakily place a finger on her opening, which is very wet. She jumps (probably out of instinct) and breathes out anxiously, placing her hands almost protectively on her lower stomach. I rub my finger up and down her opening carefully, and even though I'm more than ready to enter her, I don't know if she's ready to accept me. To ease the fear that's encircling us I lean back up and kiss her, with my finger still teasing her opening. As her eyes close and she melts into the kiss, I carefully slide my finger inside of her, and I earn another surprised gasp, which breaks the kiss I was hoping to preoccupy her with.

"Sonic, please be gentle," she whispers, terrified, but still so aroused. I kiss her cheek reassuringly, and start to slide my finger even deeper into her. She's so wet that I'm barely doing any of the work. I slowly slip a second finger in, to which she gasps and moans slightly, and I make sure to note her reactions. She's wet, and hot, and very, very tight, and when my fingers are almost all the way in she jumps and screams. I quickly take my fingers out, afraid that I hurt her. I was being as gentle as possible! "Are you okay?!" I say worriedly, holding her. She nods frantically but there are more tears in her eyes, which make me think that I seriously hurt her. "Maybe we shouldn't do this?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, Sonic! Please, I want this! Don't you want this?"

"Of course I do Amy, but I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to take me, Sonic. And I want to take you! Don't use your fingers, just do it already! I want this so bad, please!" She looks so desperate, but so beautiful. Her arousal must be driving her crazy, and mine is doing likewise.

"Are you sure? You want _me_ inside of you?" I'm almost too scared to even try to go inside of her. If two little fingers hurt, how the hell will my dick feel?!

"Yes, Sonic, I'm sure!" She opens her legs wider and forces herself onto me to show how absolutely sure she is.

Swallowing hard I reach back down to where I was before, positioning myself near her still wet opening. She lays her head on the grass and closes her eyes to brace herself, while I very slowly (probably the slowest I've ever been in my life) and very gently start to enter her. For once in my life I'm glad that hedgehogs usually don't have large members. I'm about a good four inches max (which is nothing to shake a stick at) but right now I'm glad that I'm not forcing some gigantic thing into Amy's most sensitive area. At first she has no response, but_ I_ sure as hell have a response. The feeling is incredible, and my tip is barely in her, and I still feel amazing! Her silence urges me to go further, and when I finally reach the spot that my fingers reached, she jumps and screams again. I'm ready to pull out of her (regardless of how much incredible pleasure I'm feeling) but she leans up and grabs my arms and says, "Don't pull out. Keep going!"

"But doesn't it hurt?" I ask, feeling myself ready to cum. Hey, it's my first time, alright?

"Yeah, it hurts. But don't stop! Just go slow… and gentle! But don't ever stop!"

"Whatever you say," I tell her, since right now every move I make is really up to her. The tightness of her opening and this sweet, unbelievable, fucking amazing feeling is putting me on cloud nine. And I'm only halfway in her. I push myself in bit by bit, and with every bit Amy gasps and moans and grips my arms and squeezes her eyes shut. I go in further, and further, and further, and she's panting now, her body shaking in trepidation. I try to comfort her by kissing her and caressing her, which helps a little. But then I reach the spot that I like to call "the point of no return." Amy tenses and screams at the top of lungs, but she clings onto me and almost forces me to enter her all the way. Her tensing muscles make her opening tighter, and her inner walls squeeze against me, but I manage to go further. My eyes are closed because I'm too scared to see what I'm doing, but I never stop entering her. She's screaming and panting, whispering my name as she takes my entire length. When I'm almost completely inside of her, she gives another howling scream of pain and her fingernails dig deep into my arms which she is now squeezing. I'm not exactly sure at what point I actually break her, but when her screaming stops and her body relaxes and she lets go of my arms, I know that the pain has ceased. And thank Chaos, too, because there is no way I'm letting her go through that again.

After I'm completely inside of her a lot of red starts to make an appearance. Long red lines of blood paint my arms from where she mercilessly dug her nails into me to cope with the pain she was in. The circulation starts to flow back into my arms once her vice-like grip is released, and the returning blood flow is very uncomfortable. I'm in pain, but I don't care, and I'm sure my pain is nothing compared to what Amy just went through. "Sonic… I'm sorry," she says, noticing the number she did on my arms. "Don't worry about it," I say honestly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… it hurt… but it feels kinda good now…" she gives me an sexy smile and pulls me in for a kiss. Now that the painful part is over I slowly start thrusting in and out of her, pacing myself for her sake. Believe me, I'm about ready to ram into her and cum my brains out, but she's probably sore and still very tight so I hold back until she gives me the okay to go faster. I notice some blood on my dick from where I broke her, and I also notice that it's much easier to go inside her now that she's not a virgin anymore.

At first I ease myself in and out, which still fills us up with enormous pleasure. I'm in love with this feeling and I only want more of it, and thankfully she wants more as well. "You can… go faster, Sonic," she moans, drowning in the pleasure. I quicken my movements slightly, and like the kisses before, we enter a new level of absolute bliss. I can't help but moan obnoxiously. I didn't know I could ever feel this good! I thrust in and out of her faster and faster (speeding up only when she tells me to) and when I'm finally literally fucking her it's as if the world stopped. "Oh, Amy!" I say in ecstasy, kissing her and caressing her. I'm in heaven right now. I think we both are. I thought this _place_ was heaven but sex, holy cow, sex is beyond heaven! Heaven can't begin to compare to our love making! "Sonic, you feel so good!" Amy screams, moaning my name with every other thrust. "Harder, Sonic… please! Oh, Sonic!"

I'm practically hyperventilating in order to breathe. "Oh, fuck, Amy!" I'm dying in pleasure. She looks so beautiful, lying underneath me, with her eyes closed and her face twisted in bliss and happiness. Even with the amazing sex we're having, nothing makes me happier than knowing that I can give Amy this much pleasure, and make her this happy. Knowing that drives me to thrust into her harder and faster, filling myself up with her moans. "I… I love you, Sonic," she screams in between moans. I can barely answer back, "I love… you, too, Amy."

I can feel my orgasm building and building, but I don't want to stop. I'm in too much pleasure to stop. But the orgasm is coming up hard and fast, harder and faster than my thrusts and kisses, and I can't hold it back any longer. "Amy, I'm gonna cum!" I scream loudly. Thank Chaos we're in the middle of nowhere, otherwise our epic session of love making would surely have been heard for miles. "I'm close too, Sonic!" she screams back. In unison we lock our eyes shut and scream at the top of our lungs as we climax. We cling to each other tightly as we let go of all the pleasure we built up. I leave the world for a split second, and enter someplace where all I can feel is my orgasm, and Amy's too. She becomes so tight and wet as she climaxes, screaming bloody murder along with me.

The waves of pleasure that can only be felt through passionate love making unfortunately come to a shattering halt. The sexual desire we were just wrapped up in is promptly replaced with a mind-numbing relaxation. We open our eyes together and since we're too weak and spent to speak, we kiss until the numbness wears off and we're ourselves again. Our intimate areas are wet and sticky and cold, while our bodies are vibrating from the intense pleasure that is quickly fading away. I collapse beside Amy as she leans her head against me and cuddles with me. The sky is still dark and shining, and this place is still just as beautiful as it was before, but now I can love this place not just for its undeniable beauty. I can love this place because it made me fall in love with Amy. But it didn't do it alone. This date, the date that I completely ruined, also helped in opening my heart and realizing that I love this hedgehog laying beside me, who is still kissing and smiling at me.

"I love you, Sonic."

"I love you, Amy."

"Thank you for that, Sonic. That was wonderful."

"No, Amy. Thank _you._"

"For what?" she asks laughing.

"For taking me out on this date."

We share one more kiss before the light of the moon lulls us to sleep. I almost don't want to fall asleep because I might not see Amy in my dreams. I just want to stay here, with her, in this paradise, holding her close to me, wrapped inside each other, sharing in our love for one another, forever.

**XXXXX**

Thanks for reading, and special thanks to Samantha27 for requesting this story. She brought me back to FanFiction! I really enjoyed writing this, and I would like to thank her for giving me this awesome opportunity. Please review! –KKmarie2121.


End file.
